Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble
by artemis69
Summary: Ensemble, les jumeaux Weasley étaient capables du meilleur...comme du pire. Et c'était quelque chose que Charlie Weasley aurait préféré ignorer.


**Disclaimer**: tout à JK Rowling (même les évènements du septième tome ¬¬)

**Note de l'auteur**: Bon alors, cette fic est un cadeau pour Artoung, parce qu'elle me fait un odieux chantage pour que cette chose soit publiée, donc elle n'a qu'à assumer :p J'en profite pour dire qu'elle roxxe (même si elle devrait nécrire plus), que je la nem (surtout quand elle nécrit) et que vive elle quoi :D

Sinon cette chose n'a pas vraiment de but, juste un petit Os écris en quatre et cinq heures du matin. Peut etre sera t'il suivit d'autres OS sur les Weasleys, selon l'inspiration. Merci à Grenadine, pour l'avoir corrigé sans même que je le demande (3).

Et bonne chance :p

**Tant qu'il étaient ensembles**

« Mais où ils ont bien pu se fourrer ce coup ci ? »

La silhouette trapue de Charlie Weasley avalait les longs couloirs de Poudlard à toute vitesse, d'une démarche rageuse. Il était presque vingt trois heures et, en ce début de mois d'Octobre, un orage d'une violence inouïe semblait tenter d'arracher le château au sol.

Le rouquin devrait être bien au chaud entre les draps avec sa petite amie du moment, oubliant pendant un moment la pression des examens, mais ses devoirs le forçaient à sillonner le château depuis plus d'une heure. Comme depuis le début de l'année, Charlie regretta amèrement le jour où il avait reçu son insigne de préfet, le rendant responsable des personnes de sa maison. Et donc de ses frères, fraichement arrivés à Poudlard et déjà détenteurs d'une incroyable collection d'heures de retenue.

Un instant, l'idée de les laisser tomber nez à nez avec Rusard le tenta. La seconde d'après, il se souvint de la lettre de sa mère, sous entendant lourdement qu'elle comptait sur lui pour limiter les débordements des deux furies. C'est donc avec résignation que Charlie reprit sa recherche, sachant parfaitement que cet orage apocalyptique n'était rien en comparaison avec sa mère contrariée.

C'est en passant dans l'aile nord du château et en apercevant les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie que Charlie compris.

L'endroit le plus interdit de Poudlard. Evidemment.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre le haut de la tour, se maudissant de n'avoir pas compris avant, et il fut immédiatement frappé par l'humidité qui gorgeait l'air et le gênait pour respirer. Le vent pénétrait dans la vieille tour à moitié éboulée, ne tenant plus que par les multiples sortilèges de consolidations lancés par les professeurs au cours des siècles. Les pierres sifflaient par tous les trous du mortier, les murs craquaient, et Charlie aurait pu jurer que le sol tanguait légèrement sous ses pieds. La pluie se fracassait contre les tuiles du toit en un crépitement assourdissant. Des éclairs venaient déchirer le ciel noir, semblant crucifier pendant une seconde le temps et figer la pièce dans une lueur blafarde.

Il aperçut immédiatement Fred, assit en tailleur au fond de la pièce, adossé à un bout de mur écroulé. George était accroupi au dessus de lui, en équilibre sur le parapet, et il murmurait quelque chose sans sembler s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de soixante mètres de vide.

Froidement, Charlie se mit à fouiller sa mémoire pour trouver un sort lui permettant de rattraper quelqu'un au vol. Onze ans d'expérience lui avaient appris à ne plus s'étonner des lubies des jumeaux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour conclure que ses années d'apprentissage à Poudlard ne lui seraient d'aucun secours dans la situation présente. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, attirant immédiatement l'attention de ses petits frères. Ces derniers laissèrent échapper dans une parfaite synchronisation un petit sourire amusé, ne présentant aucune trace de culpabilité.

« Eh ben Charlie, qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? » Se renseigna Fred avec aplomb.

« Et vous espèces d'abrutis ? Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire le samedi soir, de retourner le château pour vous retrouver et empêcher Rusard de vous coller à vie ? Et par Merlin, George, veux-tu bien descendre de ce truc ! » Gronda-t-il, excédé. Il voulait retrouver son lit et oublier toute cette soirée dans les bras de Maxine.

« Dis Charlie, tu penses que ça fait quoi de tomber d'ici ? » Demanda George en l'ignorant, se penchant même un peu pour évaluer d'un œil dubitatif la distance le séparant du sol.

« Mal » Grinça le préfet d'une voix acide.

Par terre, Fred ricana bruyamment.

« Non mais je veux dire, comme sensation ? » Insista George en levant les yeux au ciel comme devant un enfant trop lent à comprendre.

« Eh bien, comme voler avec un balai je suppose. En plus rapide. Et avec un atterrissage plus douloureux » Répondit-il d'une voix adoucie.

L'expression sérieuse de ses frères le mettait mal à l'aise et un sentiment de danger venait lui broyer peu à peu l'estomac. Fred leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et une fois de plus, l'impression de ne parler qu'à une seule entité scindée en deux vint frapper Charlie de plein fouet. Il se rapprocha d'un pas, précautionneusement.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit comme avec un balai » Le contredit songeusement George en s'installant finalement à califourchon sur le muret, une jambe dans le vide. « Quand on vole, on contrôle tout. Tomber, c'est lâcher prise. C'est la liberté, pendant un instant »

« Et l'instant d'après, c'est la mort » Rétorqua froidement Charlie

« …Et après, c'est la mort » Admit George avec une moue boudeuse.

Fred sauta soudain sur ses pieds et, avec la souplesse d'un chat, bondit à son tour sur le parapet. Charlie laissa échapper un gargouillement horrifié mais le garçon se stabilisa sans mal sur la pierre mouillée. Assis à ses pieds, George leva les yeux vers lui et éclata d'un rire de gorge chaud et complice. Fred lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de s'incliner devant lui avec révérence et de lui tendre la main. George se releva à son tour et épousseta son pantalon d'un geste indifférent de la main. Un éclair craqua dans le ciel derrière eux. Charlie Weasley sentit ses muscles se tendre à se rompre.

Cette image des jumeaux face à face, plus identiques que jamais, semblant inconscient du monde se déchainant autour d'eux vient s'incruster dans son cœur de grand frère comme une écharde dont il ne pourra jamais se débarrasser. A cet instant, Charlie devina qu'elle serait toujours là, hantant un coin de sa mémoire, ne saignant qu'un peu plus quand il essayera de l'en déloger.

Charlie aurait voulu ne plus les voir, s'arracher à cette scène trop surréaliste. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas de lui mais ils lui semblaient si loin, inatteignables dans ce monde où il n'avait jamais eu sa place. Ils étaient Fred et George avant toute autre chose, avant même d'être des Weasley.

Le moindre coup de vent aurait pu les faire basculer, le moindre geste malheureux les entrainer dans le vide. Mais ils semblaient s'en moquer, comme si la réalité n'était qu'une bonne farce dont ils étaient exclus. Après tout, ensembles ils se pensaient invincibles. Ensembles, ils auraient pu mourir si cela leur chantait. Tant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

D'un bond, Charlie parvint à leur niveau et les attrapa par leurs uniformes. Il tira un coup sec, les jetant brusquement au sol. Fred parvint à peu près à se réceptionner en jurant alors que George, hilare, s'était étalé de tout son long sur les dalles. Charlie le releva sans douceur et leur asséna à tous les deux une claque magistrale à l'arrière du crâne. D'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse il leur ordonna d'aller se coucher et les jumeaux détalèrent en riant.

Le préfet redescendit lourdement les marches, sans jamais se retourner.

&&

Dans la famille Weasley, personne ne comprend le refus catégorique de Charlie devant la proposition de Mc Gonagall. Après tout quel meilleur moyen pour George de se reconstruire que de s'éloigner un peu de la boutique où il s'enferme dans les souvenirs ? Les vieux murs de Poudlard et l'ambiance douce du château ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, affirme Molly avec conviction. Là bas aussi la guerre reflue, argue t'elle, et participer à cette reconstruction lui prouverait que la vie doit continuer, coûte que coûte.

Mais Charlie, le paisible Charlie, se lève en renversant sa chaise, crache qu'il faudra lui passer sur le corps et sort finalement en claquant la porte. Le reste de la famille s'entreregarde, stupéfaite par cet éclat de voix et par sa fureur incompréhensible.

Dans le jardin, Charlie ferme les yeux, tentant de chasser la panique venue se loger dans sa poitrine. Des papillons dansent au dessus des fleurs de sa mère, les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres centenaires et des lutins de cornouailles courent dans les herbes folles. Le terrier semble crépiter de vie, et pourtant Charlie ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de la terreur sourde qui lui colle au cœur depuis le hibou de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

Une main apaisante vient se poser sur son épaule et il sursaute.

« Charlie, qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? » Demande Ron à voix basse. Le dresseur de dragons retient un sourire en remarquant que, même si Ron le dépasse maintenant de plus d'une tête, il se comporte toujours comme l'enfant à la figure ronde qui s'était donné comme mission de protéger son grand frère.

L'image de Fred et George debout sur un mur presque écroulé, narguant le vide sur fond d'apocalypse vient s'imposer à sa mémoire et sa respiration se coupe. La jambe de George dans le vide. Le sourire de Fred, inconscient et immortel.

George, effondré devant une tombe trop blanche sur laquelle il s'était refusé de graver quoique ce soit. George, comme un automate derrière le comptoir de son magasin.

_« Tomber, c'est lâcher prise. C'est la liberté pendant un instant_ »

« Il ne doit pas y retourner seul Ron. Jamais » Affirme Charlie, se sentant gelé sous le doux soleil de juillet.

_Ensembles, ils auraient pu mourir si cela leur chantait. _

_Tant qu'ils étaient ensembles._


End file.
